kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Mego
Mego is the brother of Shego and one of the members of Team Go. His power in Team Go is a reference to the Mego action figure; he can shrink to the size of an action figure. Personality As referenced in his name, Mego is very self-centered and generally acts in concern for himself more than others. Otherwise, he seems to go along with Hego and the rest of Team Go more out of boredom than actual heroic interests. He also tends to be resilient towards authority, often complaining about the leadership he is under. Physical Appearance Mego is somewhat lanky and rather skinny, but stands slightly shorter than Hego. Mego has dark purple hair, eyes, and light purple skin (in costume; his tone out of costume has yet to be seen), with his hair is worn in a messy ponytail mullet. His suit colours are black and purple with the same black mask type as worn by Hego and the twins. How he looks in his civilian clothing has not been determined, unlike Hego and Shego who have both appeared outside of their costumes. Relationships Hego Mego's relationship with his older brother is somewhat akin to that of the relationship between Drakken and Shego. Mego often lampoons Hego's (cliche) heroic attitudes with dry sarcasm and a biting wit, referring to him as a 'big dolt' frequently. Shego His relationship with Shego is generally untouched, though he (unlike Hego) was able to understand that Shego had crossed the line to villainy. Wego Mego seems to have the best relationship with the twins, being seen talking amiably with them in the aftermath of the events of Go Team Go. Kim Possible Mego is distant towards Kim, often referring to her as 'bossy' and not appreciating her take-charge attitude when working with Team Go. He does not interact with her very often. Powers and Abilities * Shrinking: Mego's 'Go Team Glow' gives him the ability to shrink down to the size of an action figure, allowing him to navigate spaces and move more stealthily than he would be able to at full height. Other than this, Mego has shown some degree of skill in martial arts, which he has implied and shown to work in direct concert with his shrinking ability. In "Stop Team Go", when Mego faced off against Shego and Kim Possible. He seemed evenly matched with Kim Possible, though it may be that being under Electronique's control made him more capable and aggressive than he normally would have been. He was able to evade her attacks easily by shrinking, then growing back to full size to attack. Without his ability, Mego is helpless, this having been demonstrated when Aviarius stole his 'Go Team Glow.' Appearances Mego appears in two episodes of Kim Possible: "Go Team Go" and "Stop Team Go", having a minor role both times. Gallery Stop Team Go Mego full body shot.png Stop Team Go Mego simile.png Mego.jpg Shego and her brothers.jpeg Mego.jpeg Behind the Scenes Voiced By Mego was voiced by Jere Burns. Category:Members of Team Go Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults